The Loneliest Memory
by Howlee
Summary: Set after Twilight Princess, Link returns home but feels there's something missing. Everything is getting to him. From the POV of Link. First Fanfic enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Also my first Fanfic so please be nice D

From the POV of Link

Chapter One: Welcome Home?

The sun beamed through the trees, the smell of fresh life filled the air. Spring was here, after a year of hard work saving Hyrule the same flowers blossomed as they had the year before. I was coming home but I still felt an unwelcome chill as I rode down the similar bridge, on which was once covered in twilight. I was happy to be coming home for a brake, but I still felt something was missing. With Ganon gone everyone was save. That made me feel as if I'd done something, something for everyone to enjoy.

Epona trotted on towards the town of which I had traveled far from. Nothing had changed. I felt warm, I felt like I was home. Then how can I still feel so alone so wrong?. Before I knew it I heard a sudden shout, followed by the sound of heavy hooves pounding the ground. I rolled my eyes 'why do we even have goats'. I sighed and jumped off Epona. Soon enough I could see the goat charging towards me like before. I charged closer and closer until it's horns were planted into my hands. I let out a grunt all my strength rushed to my arms and the goat was rolled over.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, feel to my knees and regained my breath. The goat laid on the dust filled ground for a moment, then found it's feet. With it's head down it slowly walked back up the small hill. I looked up, the sky was blue the sun still shining. My mind still wondered. Why do I feel so alone?, why do I have this guilt feeling in my gut? What had I done wrong?. My head spun and before I knew it everything went black.

I think I passed out. I'm not sure why or how but the one thing I know is that it hurt. My eyes fluttered open but everything was fuzzy. I though of getting up to find help but it had already found me. I heard quite talking. It calmed me. I hadn't heard peace in a long time. It made me smile an giggle a little, as I moved I felt a lump on the back of my head. 'how did that get there?' I though to myself. When I feel? Was it really that bad?. I've felt worst pain that this before so it didn't really faze me. I felt tired. My eye started to feel heavy again, they shut. The ground didn't feel hard or cold anymore. It felt comfortable. This made me realize, were am I?. My body bolted up. I yelped in agony as the lump on my head was lifted off the soft pillow. "Link? What are you doing? Don't hurt yourself again!" I recognized this voice. The soft gentle voice. My eyes widened, Llia? Confusion had beaten me again. "Link? Are you OK? Don't worry just rest your safe here" Llia pushed me gently back down to the pillow as I was still gawping in disbelief. "We found you. You collapsed" Llia confirmed my thoughts. "Epona was worried about you, we only found you because of the noise she was making" Llia chuckled. I don't see what so funny about that but hey I was confused. "Just rest OK" She whispered to me as she stroked my hair a few times. I feel into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for. I was awoken by shouting. "WE WANNA SEE LINK!" said the loudest voice. I sat up so I could try an hear this riot. "HE'S HERE ISN'T HE" "YEAH LET US IN LLIA!" I cocked my head, I still didn't understand. "COME ON LLIA, WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM FOR A LONG TIME" continued the shouting. "I know but he needs to rest" replied Llia's gentle voice. I guess someone was at the door and wanted to see me. "Why? What's wrong with him? He'd wanna see us, come on Llia" now the shouting had stopped I could recognize the voices. Talo. Maybe the others to. I felt my cheeks warm, they wanted to see me? Was I really that important?. 'My thought was iterrupted, Llia growled and lunged at the trouble making kids which had barged through the door. "LINK LINK WERE ARE YOU?" I could see Talo's red bandanna zipping across the main living room which I could see through from the bunk which I was inhabiting. I laughed and was soon found.

I couldn't help but smile at the young children. There scruffy hair, there muddy hands. Everyone was there; Beth, Colin, Malo and Talo of course. They slowly walked towards my bunk and climbed up to perch on the side of the bed which Llia seemed to have constructed from old blankets and pillows. "Don't bother him" Llia shouted from the door way were she was cleaning the floor of mud. "We won't" Talo shouted in reply. I looked at there faces, they were full of worry. I smiled which seemed to lighten the mood slightly. "Long time no see" Malo spoke, I nodded the youngest child was very intelligent for his age. It scared me a bit sometimes. 'That doesn't matter' the heads turned to Colin. "As long as he's here and OK" the room remained uncomfortably quite. "You are OK, aren't you Link" Colin stared at me, I nodded franticly. I had forgotten about the lump on my head, my hands rushed to the injury and I hissed in pain. "LINK!" I feel back to the pillow but I was still awake. 'LLIA! LLIA! LINK'S HURT!' Talo rushed to her and pulled her by her hand to my side. She felt my forehead "Your burning up, let's get you a wet cloth" the hand left my head.


End file.
